The Columbus Community Clinical Oncology Program has been an extremely successful CCOP. In the eight years since our formation, our focus on the achievement of certain specific aims has allowed us to expand. Those aims are: to decrease morbidity and mortality from malignant disease through active participation in cancer control and treatment research; to increase the involvement of primary care physicians; to extend and refine our administrative and organizational structure to facilitate the recruitment of patients to protocols; to develop cost effective, efficient methods of data management; to continue to extend the benefits of advances in cancer care to the populations of Central Ohio; to maximize the dissemination of advances in oncology to primary care and subspeciality physicians; to maintain our current, effective system of internal quality control; and to participate in efforts of the NCI to evaluate the impact of treatment and cancer control research in meeting Year 2000 Goals. As one of the first Community Clinical Oncology Program's, Columbus CCOP has spent the past eight years acquiring unique resources that distinguish it from other CCOPs. Columbus CCOP's Principal Investigator and Co-Investigators have substantial personal track records and an evident long term commitment to clinical research. For more than a decade, the Columbus CCOP has maintained high levels of accrual to NCI clinical trials and has had significant accrual to cancer control protocols. Our expertise and accuracy in data management has allowed us to become consultants to other CCOPs, and our quality control ratings from SWOG are always at the top of all CCOP institutions. The network of community hospitals involved in our CCOP form a strong base for cancer control research activities, and each institution has made a major financial commitment to the CCOP, at $70,000 per institution per year. The Columbus CCOP has a distinguished group of key personnel, who have contributed to both the scientific and organizational aspects of our CCOP. The impressive history of our CCOP, combined with the significant resources we have demonstrated in this application, guarantees the NCI of a superior community collaborator.